


Run A Rig

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Anxceit - Freeform, Family Drama, I add tags as i go, M/M, Pirates, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: He wanted the title, and the Captain wanted to be anything but idle.The Siren wanted the sea, and the liar wanted all to be free.They wanted their brother back, but each journey is more perilous than the last.The Serpent’s Song is a ship for many, and at the same time a ship for none. Because when everyone runs a rig, nothing true can be done.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the next installment of I have too many AUs, featuring pirates!

** Part One **

He had been born for this. 

His mother had given birth to him here, on the ship when a storm had stranded them too far from shore. He has grown up here, watching in awe as all the true pirates around him lived out their daily adventure. 

His mother had taught him how to sail, how to read maps, how to run a ship. While his father had taught him how to use a cutlass, use a pistol, and how to be a true Captain. 

All his life he had reaped the benefits of being the Captain’s son. 

_ So why wasn’t he being made Captain? _

He watched his father smile as he swung an arm around Logan’s shoulder a large smile on his face. 

“What’s yer first order as Cap’n?” His father asked. 

Logan smiled in return, “Kicking ye the hell off me ship!”

A laugh erupted in return but he just couldn’t bring himself to join in. 

“Ye gave away me ship.”

His father raised an eyebrow as he entered the Captain’s cabin, “A ship is earned, not given. I taught you that.”

“Ye gave it to  _ Logan!  _ Him of all people! Logan belonged to  _ me _ ! Ye gave me him as a present!”

“Aye,” his father nodded. “I had planned to kill the little stowaway, but I had thought ye’d like someone yer own age. So I gave ‘im to ye. But he proved himself. He is smart, and skilled and he’s tried harder than anyone else. He proved himself... more than ye ever have Dante.”

“Ye  _ bilge rat! _ ”

His father’s eyes narrowed as he stood his hand on his cutlass’ hilt as he did, “I dare ye to speak such words again.”

Dee faltered taking a step back against the door before he spoke again, “This ship was supposed to be  _ mine _ .”

“The Serpent's Song is better off with ye as far from being Captain as possible.”

  
  


Each word was a blow.

Quite frankly Dee would have preferred his father running him through with that sword. Because even days later as they dropped his parents at the port, he could still feel them. 

“Ye hate me.”

Logan didn’t phrase it as a question. 

Dee didn’t move or even look up from where he sat on the bowsprit looking at the water below, “I don’t know if hate is the right word.”

“Yer going to fall sitting there.”

“Ye always say that, and yet I never have.”

“I can’t give ye Captain,” Logan said after a short pause. “Not after yer father...” he gave a sigh. “but how does first mate sound?”

“Patronizing.”

He heard as Logan gave a chuckle, “I guess it would. But the offer is there. I don’t want to have to give it to someone else.”

“Feel free too.”

Logan left then, a sigh spilling from his lips as he did. Leaving Dee alone with his thoughts, the ocean air, and the setting sun. 

_ “You wish to be Captain?” _

The voice stirred Dee awake and he hurriedly grabbed onto the bowsprit before he could fall from it. He gave a deep breath to calm himself as he pulled himself back up on the deck and looked out at the starry sky. 

How long had been sitting there?

_ “Do you wish to be Captain?” _

The voice pierced itself through his psyche once more and Dee searches for its owner. The others on the deck were in the back at the helm with Logan, so it was too far away for it to be them. 

_ “You’re jealous of him. He’s only where he is today because of you. And you want that.” _

Dee grit his teeth as he leaned back over the side and his eyes widened as he noticed the figure down below. It was hard to make out in the moonlight, but it almost looked like a person. 

But despite how far away he was, his voice still rang clear in Dee’s ears. 

_ “I can make you Captain. I can make you all that and more... jump down here and we can talk about it.” _

Dee’s eyes narrowed as he understood, “Siren.”

He could hear the laugh he got in return. It was light, it was kind, it was friendly _. “I can make you into someone even greater than your father.” _

“I’m not stupid!” Dee called down at the creature. 

_ “No one ever said you are. But perhaps that’s what your father was implying.” _

Dee bit his lip as he forced himself to take a step away. He was going to go to his cabin, and get some sleep. 

_ “Running from your problems? What will that accomplish? Do you plan to run from being first mate too? Are you hung to become a  _ lowly deckhand  _ when you could be in charge?” _

Dee took a step forward, then another, then another. 

_ “Logan was once your pet... but no _ w _ I suppose I should congratulate you on becoming his.” _

The water was cold and it gave him a sudden shock but Dee paid it no mind as he drew his dagger swimming towards the creature. 

The siren only smiled at him, baring it’s pointy teeth. Up close Dee could see his scales were a brilliant purple, but he didn’t care enough to stare as he slashed at it only for its head to duck below the waves. 

Dee paused, treading water trying to figure out where it went-

He was pulled beneath the waves before he could process it. He bent slashing wildly on instinct and was rewarded with the hand releasing him. He kicked to the surface and he was vaguely aware of someone shouting for him. 

_ “You’ll pay for that.”  _

Dee smiled out at the water as he readied his dagger. “Make me  _ wench _ .”

“Dee!”

Dee glanced up as he noticed Logan descending Jacob’s Ladder. “What the fuck are ye doing?” He shouted. 

“There’s a siren!” Dee yelled back. “And I’m going to fucking kill it! Get back on the ship!”

“Ye first!”

“Since when do I take orders from ye?”

“Since _ I  _ became ye Captain!”

Dee’s eyes narrowed before he went back to focusing on the environment around him, “Then I’ll take me chances with the siren.”

“Ye insolent knave!” Logan shouted back descending further. 

Dee was going to respond when a shimmer caught his eye. He lunged toward it- but the siren was faster. 

And Logan’s neck was in his scaled hand. 

Dee’s grip on the dagger tightened almost painfully as he watched the creature smile. “Let him go.”

_ “Why?”  _ The siren challenged.  _ “I thought you wanted to be Captain.” _

“If I wanted him dead I’d do it myself.”

_ “Oh I see,”  _ it cooed.  _ “You love him.” _

Dee threw himself forward, but instead of going for its face he dove beneath and stabbed the siren in its tail. 

It gave a howl of pain which could be heard under the water before it lashed out, its long nails digging deep into Dee’s in the face. But Dee ignored it as he twisted in his blade. 

Hands pulled him back to the surface and he rose gasping for air as Logan dragged him toward the ladder. Dee closed his eye to keep the blood from dripping in as he looked to the siren to a net thrown down around it. 

~~~~

“Fighting a  _ siren!  _ How stupid are ye?”

“Where did they throw it?” Dee asked in response. “I  _ will _ kill it.”

Logan gave him a glare, “Ye will do nothing of the sort. We’ll wait until we reach port, and then we’ll sell it. There’s no point in killing it... Not to mention ye need a rest a bit.”

Dee’s gaze fell to the floor as touched the bandaged side of his face, “I’m fine.”

“Fine people don’t jump off ships to fight sirens. Ye could have died! If it hadn’t killed ye, ye would’ve been keelhauled if I hadn’t seen ye jump!”

“Why did ye follow me?”

“Because yer outta yer mind.”

“Ye got hurt because of me.”

Logan gave a sigh, “I chose to go down there Dee.”

“Ye shouldn’t have.”

“What kind of Captain would I be if I didn’t try to help my only friend?”

_ Friend.  _

Dee shook his head, “Can I at least talk to it,  _ Captain _ ?”

He glanced to look up at Logan's surprised face, “Come morning,” he answered. “Come morning.”

~~~~

Despite what Logan had said, Dee had found his way down to where the siren was being held, and he was surprised to hear voices from inside. 

“You’re quite stupid for a Captain.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, a good Captain would never go save a crewmen himself. He’d order the others to- that is if he decides to save the man at all.”

“Ye know many pirates I take it?” Came Logan’s mocking tone. 

Dee slowly moved closer and peered in the open crack at the door. From the lantern glow he could see Logan sitting across from a basin of water. 

The siren had changed forms. 

Gone were those purple scales and long tail. Instead two legs stuck out of where it was sitting in a large tub of water. One of the legs was bandaged as was it’s hand. But most shocking of all was the fact that he was naked. 

“I’ve killed a great many, yes,” he shrugged the chain around his wrists clanking as he did. “They’re usually the easiest to catch. And I nearly had that pet of yours too.”

“He’s not a pet,” Logan said shortly. 

“Ah yes of course, I’m sorry you’re  _ his _ pet aren’t you?”

“Ye-”

“You were young and a stowaway. Running from the brothel and the strumpet you were birthed to. That ship she always spoke was leaving and it was your chance. So you took it. And you’ve regretted ever since. All you’ve wanted since that moment was to return and find your mother. To apologize... But you can’t.  _ And you never will _ .”

“Unless I let ye go?”

“Oh no, I’d expect no such thing from you.”

“Then what do ye expect?” 

“For you to accomplish your goal. For you to burn your father’s ship and legacy to the ground.”

Dee watched in confusion and he saw as the siren’s purple eyes met his in the doorway, but in front of Dee Logan hadn’t seemed to notice. 

“I don’t know what yer talking about.”

“There’s no need to lie with me Logan,” The siren purred. “I already know what you want, and all that goes with it... but does  _ he _ know?”

“He doesn’t need to know anything.”

“But I’m sure he has some questions.”

“And I don’t care.”

Logan rolled his eyes and rose from his seat, and Dee scrambled away, back toward his cabin. 

~~~~

“What were ye talking to Logan about, siren?”

The siren raised an eyebrow and now up close Dee could see his short hair was a deep purple, as were his eyes. Both seemed to serve as proof that he wasn’t human. 

“I do not call you ‘human’,” he replied. “I do have a name.”

“And I don’t care to know it.”

“Ah, so your brother received all the manners I see?”

Dee raised an eyebrow in confusion, “I don’t have a brother.”

“Oh? Apologies, I must’ve have been  _ horribly _ mistaken.”

“Just tell me what’s going on.”

“Why don’t you ask your Captain?”

Dee paused, “Logan doesn’t talk about his past... was what ye said true?”

The siren gave him a smile and Dee could see some of his teeth still were pointed, “And what would  _ I _ gain from doing so? Regardless of if I choose to help you or not, I will be sold once we reach port.”

“Ye words won’t have an affect on me this time,” Dee said shaking his head. 

The siren gave a shrug, “Worth a shot.”

Dee gave an eye roll as thought occurred to him, “I thought ye sirens were supposed to  _ sing _ to yer prey? Meanwhile ye just talk a lot.”

The siren stared blankly back, “I can sing if I wanted to. But you’re so simple I don’t have a need.”

  
  
  


“You spoke to him?” Logan asked. “Did ye actually gain anything from it?”

Dee shook his head, “No, but I did want to say I’m sorry.”

Logan raised an eyebrow amused, “Would ye like to repeat that? Perhaps in front of the crew?”

Dee rolled his eyes, “I want to be ye first mate.”

Logan paused and turned to look him in the eye, “Are ye plotting a mutiny?”

“ I _was_ born a pirate.”

Logan gave a nod accepting the answer as he stared out at the open water, “Good. I will need ye help the most... Because I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Become the best captain in history?”

Logan shook his head, “Ye have always been good at dumbing things down to be as simple as ye.”

“I’m not simple. And why isn’t that simple? Yer a Cap’n now.”

“I’d always thought ye’d be the youngest Captain of the age and I’d be one of yer hands... Never thought  _ I’d _ be given the Serpent’s Song.”

“A ship is earned,” Dee corrected. “And according me father ye earned it. But perhaps if he had waited two years so I could reach ye age, I could’ve done even better.”

“Sure.”

“I know what ye need! After we get that annoying siren off our hands at port, we’ll get ye some proper Captain clothes. The coat, the hat, it all.”

“I’m not a flashy person Dee.”

“Ye don’t have a choice. Ye still look like a hand right now.”

“...Fine.”


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

“The naive one trusts you to the depths of the sea and back.”

Logan’s eyes narrowed at the siren as he sat in the lamplight, “He has no reason not to.”

The siren’s eyes shone with mirth as he leaned forward pulling against his chains, “Not  _ yet _ .”

“I’ve come to make an offer.”

“Oh? The Captain has fallen for asking the lowly  _ me _ for advice.”

“I don’t intend to ask ye for advice.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I simply ask that ye keep yer mouth shut to me crew about any and all things. Not a song nor a word, and if ye do I might reconsider selling ye.”

“If you don’t sell me... what will you do?”

“Keep ye. My foes would fall easy with a beast such as ye on my side.”

The Siren gave him a look of disbelief, “You want me to be one of your stupid crew?”

“I’m still not sure what I want right now,” Logan admitted leaning back in his chair with a sigh. “So in the meantime I suppose I’ll play the role of Captain. And that means building me legacy... Far beyond what me picaroon of a father ever could. And a siren for an officer would be a good way to do that.”

The siren was silent for a moment and Logan could feel the way his purple eyes watched him searching for answers that Logan truthfully didn’t have. 

“And what if I chose to run?” He asked finally. “I join your crew then promptly jump ship?”

“Then I’d capture you and kill ye.”

“You think you could?” The siren challenged. 

“I’m more capable than I look,” Logan replied leaning forward in his seat. “If needed I will pierce that tail of yours and ye would  _ never _ swim again. So tell me beast... Do ye have a name?”

The siren gave him a glare, “...Virgil.”

“Virgil,” Logan repeated, trying it out. “I’ll give ye some time to think over me offer. But we will be at the nearest port within week’s end.” He stood from his seat and picked up the lantern moving toward the door. “If ye choose to be silent until I return we can continue this conversation. Goodnight Virgil.”

~~~~

“Now yer looking like a Captain.”

Logan had to agree as he admired his new coat. It was long and a deep black, with blue details. And his hat on his head matched, it seemed all the coin he had paid had been worth it. 

“Now that ye look like Captain yer gonna need to act like it,” Dee commented. 

“Ye are the only one who seems to think I don’t act like one.”

Dee gave a shrug as he sat on Logan’s bed, “Perhaps it’s because I know ye best... To me yer always Logan first. And Captain second.”

“Break that habit,” Logan advised. “Would ye gather the crew? I’m going to fetch our pet.”

  
  


“Is it time to sell the beast?r” A deckhand asked as Logan approached pulling Virgil by the chains as he did. 

“Switch forms beast,” said another. “You’ll go for more looking like the monster ye are.”

Virgil barred his teeth, but he didn’t say a word. 

“Now now,” Logan chided with a smile. “Be nice, we’ve had a change of plans... we will not sell the Siren. Instead we will  _ use  _ him. I have already begun to tame him. And he will be the downfall of anyone who dares to face us.”

“Ye want to trust it?” Dee asked in surprise. 

“I never said trust,” Logan corrected taking in the surprised faces of his crew. “I said  _ use _ . I have no trust in him, which is why he is still chained. Also he will be contained in my Cabin so I can watch him. But he knows not to charm any here, unless he wishes for a  _ taste of the cat.” _

The elicited a murmur from the crew and Logan couldn’t help but smile. “We leave come morning. But until then I suggest a party on the newcomer’s behalf. For the Serpent's Song has become the first! And the  _ only _ ship,  _ to tame a Siren!” _

  
  


“So  _ this _ is what you humans always drink,” Virgil remarked scrunching his nose at the rum he had tasted. “It’s disgusting.”

“It’s not for taste,” Logan replied. 

“You don’t drink?” He guessed. 

Logan shrugged, “Someone has to keep an eye on ye.”

He rolled those purple eyes of his before he stared down at the liquid in his mug. “Somehow I severely doubt that’s the reason.” 

Logan looked away from him to where him men were making fools of themselves about the deck, “Let me ask something of ye Siren.”

“What is it you want,  _ human?” _

Logan’s eyes didn’t leave the crowd, “Which of them desires to kill me?”

“Humans have many desires.”

Logan gave a hum, “That many?”

“Aye.”

~~~~

As a child Logan had wanted many things. 

At his youngest he had simply yearned for the day the father his mother had always spoken of would return from the sea for them.

When his mother had found out that his father had married another, he had still wanted to meet him and the younger brother he supposedly had. 

When his mother’s drinking had lost them the little they had he had wanted to give his father a piece of his mind. 

When his mother had moved them into the brothel he wanted to be anywhere but hiding in that closet. So he’d escape to his mind, and he’d wish to stand by his father’s side on the Serpent’s Song. 

When the ship had come he had wanted so bad to speak to its Captain he had snuck on the ship. He had shouted and kicked at the deckhand who grabbed his arm until he got what he wanted and had been brought before the Captain. 

Then when he had stood there watching the Captain smile at a boy younger than him, and he wanted that so bad he had shouted his mother’s name. 

And when the Captain- his  _ father _ had sent his wife and his young son away before he had regarded Logan with a hard expression. Logan had wanted him to embrace him, to smile at him, to call him his  _ son _ . 

So when his father had told him he could only remain on the ship as a nobody, as present to the boy who was his brother, he wanted it so badly that his child mind hadn’t considered the consequences. 

And as the years passed and Logan found himself ignored while Dee got everything. Dee would get their father’s attention, Dee would get their father’s love, and all Logan received was being treated like  _ property _ . In those moments of inequality there was only one thing he wanted: to be by his mother’s side. Because at least she had  _ loved him _ . 

But he as much as he wanted that, he knew he couldn’t have it. The Captain had given him as a present to Dee, and if Logan did not follow orders he knew where it would land him. And if he left, he knew he wouldn't live long enough to see his mother again. 

  
  


“So did ye have a specific destination in mind?” Dee asked as they sat pouring the maps. “I know ye simply want to show off our little siren, but-”

“I am older than you,” Virgil cut in. “And I’m also bigger than you with my tail.”

Dee ignored him, “But are there any beats ye wish to hit? Do ye want to go home or something?”

Logan blinked in surprise, “Home?”

“Ye were a stowaway,” Dee shrugged but Logan could tell there was more to it. “But did ye have family?”

“A mother,” Logan nodded slowly. “But I doubt she’d be happy to see I’ve become a pirate... she's not exactly the biggest fan.”

“Was her ship attacked, or something?”

Logan shook his head, “No, she was just wronged by one. She’s one of many who have been.”

Dee gave a shrug, “Okay so not there then. Where?”

Logan paused before he pointed to a town on the map. “Tilia, the Merchant City.”

“That’s a major trading town. It’s full of  _ soldiers _ ,” Dee said in surprise. “We can’t get in there.”

“Virgil,” Logan asked after a moment. “How loud can you sing?”

The siren gave a smile, “Cover your ears and lets see.”

Logan nodded, “We've got many leagues to cover before we arrive in the City. We can test it out a few times first.”

~~~~

Logan glanced back at his crew to see them all watching apprehensively, and he could only hope their makeshift ways to block their ears would work. 

He looked down into the water to where he could see Virgil’s scaled form swimming beside the ship. He gave the creature a nod and with that Virgil swam ahead in the fog to where the merchant ship could be seen. 

Beside him the chain and rope which had been connected to Virgil began to fall into the water. He nervously readjusted the cloths he had used to cover his ears before he replaced his Captain’s hat. 

And after a moment he heard it. 

He couldn’t make out the words or anything, but he could hear a faint melody. It was soft and so far away, like a memory edging at his mind, but it didn’t go further than that as they approached the merchant ship. 

By the time they had arrived beside the ship he could already see men jumping from the ship to the waters below. Logan gave a smile as he motioned for his men to board the ship. 

  
  


“That went perfectly!” Dee praised as he ran his hand through the loot. “Wait until we get to the City. It will be the motherload!”

“Can I truly not eat him?” Virgil frowned at their prisoner. 

“Did ye not eat enough?” Logan asked in surprise. 

Virgil gave a shrug, “Your human food or fish are fine and all, but nothing is better than the taste of human flesh.”

“And that is precisely why ye are still chained.”

“ _ Please _ ,” The merchant begged from where he had been bound and left on the floor. Tears gathered behind his cracked glasses, and his expensive clothes were torn. “Please,” he whimpered again and Logan gave a sigh. 

“Sniveling isn’t needed. I won’t kill ye. In fact I want ye help.”

“Anything,” he nodded quickly. 

“We’re bound for the Merchant City,” Logan told him plainly. And yer going to help us get in.”

The merchant’s mouth opened and closed in surprise but finally he nodded, “O-okay...”

“Perfect. Ah where are me manners? I am captain of the Serpent's Song, Logan. This here is me first mate, Dante. And me Siren, Virgil.”

“It was  _ you _ singing...”

Virgil gave a shrug, “Aye, I’m kind of forced to be here too. But at least I got a good meal today. Do you have a name merchant?”

The man gave a sniff to stifle his tears, “Patton.”

Logan nodded, “When we approach ye will board a small boat with a few of me crew and Virgil. Ye will take them to the center of the port then without altering anyone. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yer missing something there,” Dee tossed in. “It’s aye  _ Captain _ .” 

“...Yes  _ Captain _ .”

Logan gave a nod as he considered the merchant before he moved forward and drew his dagger. He saw as the man tensed but he paid it no mind as he cut the man’s rope bonds. “I trust I won’t need to replace them?”

He nodded quickly, “You won’t.”

“Well that was mildly entertaining,” Virgil drawled. “Now what?”

“I suppose I should divide the loot for me men,” Logan mused. “Before they begin to steal from it.”

“How much do I get?”

“Do ye sirens even have a need for money?” Dee asked him. 

Logan watched as Virgil gave Dee a once over, “I’m living with you humans now... and I like pretty things.”


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

The map on the wall of the Captain’s cabin seemed to exist to mock him. 

From this angle, chained against the wall, he could clearly see where the ship’s destination was. And how far it lies from his home. 

He had never intended to be gone long. 

Just up to the surface to nab a human. Something he had done many times before. But this time he had been alone. 

He had planned to make a point. To prove he wasn’t as weak as they all thought. Sure his voice was powerful, powerful enough that he didn’t even need to sing to charm a human... but his condition had left him with a smaller and weaker frame that had always inspired his older brothers to watch over him. 

He had wanted to prove that he was good enough on his own. That he didn’t need to be their burden for the rest of their lives. 

He hadn’t intended to be captured, and if that stupid Logan hadn’t intervened- or if any of the other crewmen would’ve heard him then he wouldn’t be here. 

Chained to a wall and held by pirates. 

And used like a tool. 

“We should’ve captured a siren ages ago!”

“This one is pretty too.”

“I guess the Cap’n was right about not selling him.”

“More than that! We’re taking on the Merchant City!”

The Merchant City. 

It’s all conversations seemed to revolve around on deck. And he silently wished they wouldn’t. He had no desire to go to such a place, or help them destroy. 

His kind killed to eat, not to purely kill. 

And yet here he was, a catalyst of death. 

~~~~

“You look ready to wet yourself any moment.”

The Merchant man gave a jolt of surprise, but upon seeing Virgil’s face he gave a breath of relief. “I thought you were a pirate.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “No I’m not.”

The merchant nodded once and moved to the Captain’s desk where he grabbed some papers and a quill before sitting beside Virgil on the floor. “The Captain pushed me in here, and told me to draw on some maps and things about The City.”

“Why are you sitting there? There is a chair and desk.”

“Well, I thought I might as well sit next to you. Why leave you here on the floor by yourself?”

Virgil looked the idiot in the eye, “Because at this distance I could very well eat you.”

The man blinked at him, as if it didn’t occur to him what sirens were or what they could do before he gave a shrug, “Well, I don’t think you’ll eat me. I’m Patton by the way.”

“I could kill you if I choose to. I helped kill your crew if you don't recall.”

“You won’t,” he said in a matter of fact tone, a kind smile on his face- one that didn’t meet his eyes. “You won’t... Because you’re a prisoner here too.”

  
  


There were many things which Virgil did not understand aboard the ship. From the Captain, to his first mate, to the crew, to how ships even worked in the first place- it seemed as stupid as humans were they should’ve have sunk to the bottom of the sea already- but what truly confused him the most, was the merchant.

At times he seemed timid and shy but at times Virgil would notice he seemed as calm as could be. The man seemed impossible to get a read on, without Virgil using his  _ true  _ voice, and quite frankly nothing sounded more tiring. He  _ needed _ to get back in the water, beyond the small tub he had been given. It was something, but it wasn’t enough. 

It wasn’t true water covering his body, listening to him, coaxing him. That was yet another thing the pirates didn’t understand. That the sea was in itself  _ alive _ . 

And yet the Merchant understood. 

“Doesn’t he need more water than that?”

The Captain blinked in response before he dumped a bucket of water on Virgil’s head. “He’s alive.”

“But if water is to him what air is to us you’d be killing him.”

Virgil watched silently as Logan considered him, “What do ye want me to do? Get another bucket?”

“Let him swim?”

“He’s a  _ siren _ . I’m not stupid enough to let him regain his full strength, that’s why I keep him on deck. And why am I even entertaining this conversation? I told ye to draw me maps, not to chatter.”

“Cap’n!” A man shouted slamming open the door and rushing into the room. “A ship just came out of nowhere in the fog! It’s off the-”

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a loud bang crash followed by a lurch of the ship. They rocked forward and then violently rocked back and Virgil bit his tongue as his head slammed into the wall. 

“Defensive positions,” Logan ordered. “And have everyone get something to block yer ears.” He gave a slight chuckle as he moved to undo Virgil’s chains, “Guess ye get to swim after all.”

  
  


The water was cool, salty, and sweet, it was everything Virgil enjoyed and loved as it ran over his scales. It was everything he had been  _ missing _ . But his momentary bliss was cut short as pain shot through his body as he felt the chain connected to him pulled- causing its metal spikes to dig into his tail. 

He bit his lip to keep from crying in pain and instead hurriedly breached the surface and looked up to see as guns shot off between the two ships. Yelling and shouting pierced his ears and he could feel as the violence shifted the water around him. Worriedly his eyes drifted up to the stern ones of the Captain before he started to sing. 

Despite being one of his favorite things, Virgil still did not truly understand his voice himself. 

He could visibly see its effects, he could watch the other pirates eyes glaze over- he could watch them stop fighting- he could watch as each one gave into his song and jumped into the cruel waters where they would ultimately lose their lives. 

But he could not understand the feeling. He had never felt it himself. Other sirens had told him his voice was quiet, urging, coaxing,  _ deadly _ . It was something which had invaded their minds and made its presence known, they would struggle and fight against his melody and usually they would win based upon their lineage. 

Humans didn’t have that ability. 

So they jumped. 

And in the mist of raining bodies, Virgil couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt for enjoying the chaos. 

  
  


The sea was rocking him. The waves were coaxing him to sleep. 

And he wanted to give into them. 

He wanted them to carry him anywhere far from the monster he had become, but they only brought him to the ship. And to the greedy looking pirate who tossed his limp form over his shoulder and carried him back up to the deck. 

A glint of light caused Virgil to fight the fatigue to look upward. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was- but the shot that rang out, made it as clear as day. 

Falling. 

Virgil was falling. So was the pirate. The man was screaming and clutching his neck, but screams and shouts of betrayal had come from the deck. 

But as darkness crept into his vision, Virgil couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead he gave a smile as he felt the water’s comforting embrace once more. 


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

As the shot rang his eyes turned quickly to see as the pirates’ eyes landed on him. 

The smoking gun in his hand would take too long to reload so instead he simply waited. He didn’t need to wait long before angry pirates rushed forward, and he hurriedly slammed the butt of the gun into a man’s head as he kicked at another. Instinct forced him to duck under a cutlass and his hand went to another’s leg and he grabbed the dagger strapped to it. He rose slashing as he went and held the dagger at the ready as guns were leveled to his face. 

He took a deep breath and held the dagger ready to defend himself for as long as he could. He needed the siren to get away. Without him they couldn’t attack the city. Without him-  _ people wouldn’t die.  _

The crowd of pirates parted as the Captain and Dante made their way forward, both looking furious.  _ Good _ . 

The first mate raised his blade, “I’ll kill ye! Ye fucking-”

He was cut off as the Captain pushed him aside and stepped closer, one his hand on his hilt and one on his gun. But his face showed no fear, rather it showed something closer to  _ intrigue _ . 

“Patton...” he started slowly. “Ye lied to me... yer not a merchant. Yer a soldier, aren’t ye?”

“An  _ officer _ ,” Patton spat with a glare. 

“Ah, me mistake.” He said with a chuckle. “Someone fetch me siren. And someone else fetch me chains...”

“Ye won’t kill him?” Dante asked in surprise.

The Captain moved closer, close enough that Patton could cut him if he tried and yet the man showed no fear. “This is why ye ain’t Cap’n Dee,” he tutted as his deep blue eyes bore into Patton’s. “Kill him, and we never find out what he knows.”

~~~~

“You’re awake... Are you okay?”

The Siren’s eyes slowly dragged up to Patton’s face. His sunken eyes scanned the brig for a moment before he sunk further into the small basin of sea water he had been placed in. 

“Why would a merchant be in chains?” He asked quietly. 

“I’m not a merchant,” Patton replied. “Are you okay?”

Virgil didn’t reply, his dark eyes instead ran over his purple scales which seemed to have begun to lose their color. He took a deep breath and Patton watched in surprise as his tail shortened and retracted until legs took their place and his scales retracted to become pale skin. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead at the effort, but even so he seemed more comfortable. “There’s not enough water for my true form,” he explained. 

“Are you okay?” Patton asked him for the third time. 

“Does it matter?” He challenged. 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because...”  _ Because I need to know if you can still sing.  _ “Because you’ve been unconscious for days. I was worried.”

He gave a slight shrug, the chains connecting his wrists to the wall clinking as he did. “I’m alive. Are  _ you _ okay? Given the fact you look like you’re barely breathing, I’m going to guess you’re the one who tried to kill me?”

“I tried- and killed- _the_ _pirate_ , not you,” Patton answered shifting his weight and ignoring the way his body protested. “I wanted you to get away.”

“Because they need me for the attack?”

“And because you don’t deserve this. You’re not a vile pirate.”

“I’m a tool,” the Siren shrugged his face gaunt. “You can say it. I know what I am. But this is the only way to stay alive.”

“You-”

Patton’s next words were cut off as the brig door opened to find Logan and Dante behind it. 

“Ye had been silent for days,” the Captain drawled his eyes fixing Patton in place. “And now me hand says ye became a chatterbox.”

“Oi Siren!” Dante called. “How was ye nap?”

Virgil’s gauntness and previous helpless attitude vanished to give way to a false yet cocky smile, “Absolutely dreadful. Have you ever slept in a tub?”

“I try not to make a habit of it.”

“What a pity. Come join me, I’m sure there’s enough space for the both of us. If not I can certainly bite an arm off first?”

The man rolled his eyes and looked to his Captain, “He’s fine.”

The Captain’s attention hadn’t left Patton as he bent down so they were eye to eye, “Are ye willing to speak to me yet,  _ officer _ ?”

Patton said nothing as he watched the man’s lips dip into a frown as his cold hard eyes regarded him with disgust. But he wouldn’t speak. Not to this man. 

Not to any of them. 

Virgil was one thing, the pirates another. So he stayed silent. He would stay silent as boots connected with his ribs, as fists connected with his face, and as hands closed around his throat as the darkness took over his vision. He would stay silent. 

He had to. 

Even if it killed him. 

~~~~

As a child he had thought pirates were cool as every child did. His parents and older sister had told him otherwise, but there was always something enticing about the men who lived without rules. 

And yet Patton never wanted to be a pirate. Admiring them from afar was enough. But when his sister had married a navy man, and he had told the stories of pirates and how cruel they were, Patton’s interests had shifted. Then when he’d play with friends he’d choose to be the navy man fighting the pirate instead of the pirate himself. But it was never what he wanted to do, he was content enough to be raised in the bakery and work there carving out his own life. 

Until his sister died. 

He could still recall the day her husband had returned to the bakery, one arm missing and eyes full of tears as he apologized for not being able to protect her. He could still recall how his father had hit the man who wouldn’t fight back. He could still recall the way he claimed it wasn’t his fault- that it was the pirates. 

That they had taken her from him and dragged her off to die. That he could only be grateful they hadn’t killed her within his sight. 

Patton recalled his father throwing the navy man from the bakery and out onto the street. And Patton recalled wondering if he hadn’t seen her die, if his sister could truly be alive?

Everyone had told him no. 

That pirates weren’t known for keeping prisoners. 

They told him that she was dead. 

Throughout his childhood. 

Throughout his leaving home. 

Throughout his training. 

Throughout his deployment. 

They had told him that his sister was dead. 

And quite frankly Patton would have preferred if she had been. 

  
  


Patton handed the man some coin as he entered the ship’s brig and his legs carried to the last cell on the right. 

In it lay a woman on her side, her torso covered in makeshift bandages. 

“Emilia?”

The woman had stirred at the soft calling of her name, and her eyes had fluttered open. Those kind eyes had run over him before she gave a sad smile. 

“Then it was ye I saw on deck?” Her voice was quiet and in it he could hear how hard it was for her to even breathe. “Ye’ve gotten big Patton.”

He had been debating what to say to her for years. But now in her presence all words died on his tongue. 

“Have ye heard?” She asked quietly. “I’ll be hung once we reach port.”

“I’ll stop it,” Patton promised immediately. 

She shook her head as he pushed herself into a sitting position and wrapped the cloth she could around herself. She moved closer to the bars. “I’ll succumb to me injuries sooner or later. Hanging doesn't sound so bad.”

“Still I-”

“It’s been years of hell here... at first I had been grateful to be alive. Until I learned the Captain was to keep me as his own... There,” she said pointing past him to a cell further away. “If ye wish to help me, help them.”

“Who?”

She gave a slight smile as she lowered her hand, “Ye’ve got two nieces and a nephew. Can ye bring ‘em to the bakery?”

Patton’s mouth has opened and closed once-twice- thrice before he had been able to speak. “I will. And you will come too.”

“They’re good with their hands,” she continued. “On account of tying ropes. I think they could knead bread well.”

“Emil-”

“Take em and leave me. I rather them not see me die.”

It had been years since he had stepped inside the bakery, but when he did his mother had looked up from what she was cleaning with a smile, before she had frowned at the three small children by his side.

“Emilia was alive,” he told her quietly. “ _ Was _ .”

  
  


Patton had never wanted to be a pirate, nor had he wanted to be a soldier. He had only ever wanted to be a baker and to have his sister back. And neither of those were plausible anymore. 

He had given his soul to the navy. And there it would reside until his death. 

So all he could do, was protect the innocent from pirates, before they ended up like Emilia. 

~~~~

“Are you sure this is a good idea Cap’n?”

Logan has rolled his eyes at the hand as he handed the map Patton had made to Dante, “Remember every place to go is where the soldiers are stationed.”

“How many times are ye gonna say it?” Dante returned, snatching the map away. “I’m not simple.”

The Captain gave him a look saying nothing more as he moved to sit in a different rowboat. 

It was happening. 

They were just far enough away from the Merchant City and closing in. 

“You’re all really going to do this?” He stated as panic rose in his chest. 

The first mate gave him an amused look as the row boat began to separate from the others. “It speaks!”

“Do you realize how many people could die?” Patton tried. “ _ Innocent people _ .”

Dante only gave a shrug. 

“What if that was your family?”

“Family is the reason we’re here at all,” commented the Siren from where he had his tied hands dipped in the water. 

“It’s not,” Dante answered, simply ignoring him. “And if it was? I’m sure me parents would pull out cutlasses over their own and join in.”

Patton blinked confused, “What?”

“His father was Captain,” Virgil explained. “Bypassed him to give it to Logan, and our dear Dee is still too simple to know why.”

“No one asked ye to speak,” Dante replied, rolling his eyes. “And if ye  _ must _ know, I’ve made peace with it. After all, if I were Captain we wouldn’t be here today. Logan has bigger visions.”

The Siren gave a scoff at that, but he said nothing else. 

The silence only served to heighten Patton’s nerves. Their small row boat was getting ever closer to port, and once they were there that would be it. 

Once they got Virgil close enough- 

Patton’s eyes widened at his own thoughts. It was a cruel line of thinking. But each thought was true. 

This entire plan hinges on the Siren... and without him...

It was true that Virgil was a victim. He had been brought into this unwillingly, he wanted nothing more than to return home, but if he died... no one else would. 

Patton gave a hard swallow as he wondered if his beaten body would allow him the strength to steal the pistol off the man who had it pressed against his side. Would he be strong enough to fight him? Fast enough to pull the trigger? Would his fingers avoid shaking long enough to kill in a single shot?

He’d have to at least try. 

Patton gave a heavy sigh and leaned forward in his seat, before he slammed his head back into the man beside him. The man gave a shout of pain as Patton’s bound hands pulled the gun from his grasp. 

He didn’t make it further before Dante’s rapier lay on his neck. “I was told not to kill ye. But I’ve never been too good at following rules.”

Patton gave him a glare as he held the pistol in his hands. He could still shoot. 

Virgil was weak as it was. A shot would injure him further. He’d at least be rendered useless if not able to sing. It didn’t matter that Dante would kill him the moment he tried. 

Because at least he had  _ tired _ . 

Patton’s eyes glanced to the Siren behind Dante, trying to convey a silent apology, but Virgil seemed to understand. And cornered as he was, he chose to fight in the way only a siren could. 

_ He sang.  _

Patton was aware. 

He was aware of Dante dropping his sword to cover his ears. He was aware of Pirates tying cloth around their heads. He was aware of the boat still getting closer and closer to land. He was aware of Virgil’s crying. 

And he was aware that none of what he was hearing was real. 

But as darkness crept as his vision he could still hear her voice. 

_ “Father will throw a fit if he knows you're awake. Did you have a nightmare again?” _

Patton tried to fight it, to focus on the chaos of the people in port turning to listen to the enchanting song. But hers was so soft, so sweet, and so  _ nostalgic _ .

_ “You climb into my bed and I can sing you a lullaby? But you know once I’m Mrs. Picani I can’t do that anymore.” _

The colors of the world were spinning as his vision blurred, “No.”

_ “No?” She laughed. “Come on Patt-cakes. Which song shall I sing? The one about the beast or- I know! How about the one about the  _ siren?

_ “Scales of glass or porcelain skin _

_ Beasts who see what's within _

_ Cross a path and the sailors say _

_ You’re better off running away _

_ A kiss can seem yet so sweet _

_ Or it can mean she wants to eat _

_ With her fangs bared and sharp _

_ Yet delicate as the heart _

_ Befriend the beast and all is well _

_ Or the siren will drag you down to hell _

_ But worry not brother of mine _

_ For I will not leave you behind” _


	5. Part Five

**Part Five**

He couldn’t stop the grin plastered on his face.

Yes the plan hard started  _ wildly _ wrong on account of the stupid not-merchant, but now? As men and women and children, and  _ soldiers _ simply passed out in the streets and left their belongings for the taking with no resistance? He couldn’t help but smile.

He glanced at the Siren by his side. 

The creature was powerful. 

Even more so than Dee had previously thought. 

After the incident with the attacking pirates he had been unconscious for days despite having been in his true form. And yet now apparently fueled by the adrenaline Patton had given him Virgil’s voice was still full strength as they continued on to the cobblestone street. 

The crew was beside themselves. Running up to whomever’s slumped form they could find and rifling through pockets. Pulling the pearls from lady’s necks and helping themselves to the coin of the Merchant City. Dee stifled a laugh as he looked back out to the waters where Logan stood in his rowboat arms crossed. He stood statue-like and it made Dee want to roll his eyes, he could already guess what he would say:  _ Hurry up, we don’t know how long the spell will last! _

Dee gave his Captain a dismissive wave as he looked to the crew. They could have a few more moments of freedom. 

Dee gave a slight kick at the sleeping officer one of the hands was dragging along but the man slept soundly. Pity. Dee had been looking forward to watching his face when he realized all his trying had been for naught. 

A hand on his shoulder drew Dee’s attention to where Virgil was gripping it tightly as he swayed. Dee gave a sigh as he pulled his blunderbuss and shot twice into the air. 

It seemed like the fun time was over and he didn’t even need to fight anyone. It was both a miracle, and boring. But he supposed he could take what he could get. 

The song ceased as his men began climbing back in their boats, and when it did he could see as the people about them began to lazily stir. He pulled off the coverings of his ears as he climbed into the boat pulling Virgil’s limp form as he did. 

“He’s a crazy son of a bitch,” Virgil breathed out as they rowed away. 

Dee hummed in agreement as he kept his eyes on the shore line and navy soldiers who were already rising and shouting to one another. “I think they’ll follow. We’ll have to fight them off without ye. ”

“Fight your own battles. What a crazy idea,” was Virgil’s response drawing Dee’s eyes.

The Siren was pale and he was slumped over in his seat ready to pass out in any second. To be honest Dee was impressed he was still conscious at all. 

“Could ye sing if I tossed ye over?”

Virgil’s eyes slowly dragged up to Dee’s face with a pointed look before he closed them breathing heavily. “Worry about your brother first,” he breathed out. “Don’t let- don’t let the fame go to his head.”

Dee gave a frown, “Brother?”

“Dante!”

Dee looked back to where the Navy had set off, the ship coming closer to them. They were yet to reach the Serpent’s Song, just yet but Logan wasn’t stupid. He must have had someone preparing the canons. “Row faster,” was all he said before he looked back to Virgil. “What’re ye talking bout?”

But the Siren was already asleep. 

  
  


That was the second time Virgil had mentioned a brother. And the umpteenth time he had made a comment about family. 

It was too deliberate, he had to know more than he let on.

“Ye are aware that standing there won’t make him wake right?”

Dee rolled his eyes as Logan entered the room. His hat had been removed, and his hair was styled back most likely with the salty water. But what drew Dee’s eye was the rip in the man’s coat. 

Logan followed his gaze, “Blade grazed me,” he explained. “But it’s fine, he’s dead now.”

“And what of our pet soldier?” Dee asked. 

“I figured we’d keep him as a bargaining chip,” Logan shrugged. “He’s an officer no? They’d do a lot to get him back... But is there a reason yer simply standing here staring at Virgil?”

Dee sighed and looked back to where the Siren’s crumpled form slept at the bottom of the water filled basin. “I had a question for him... But I guess it can wait.”

Logan nodded once, “Come with me the crow’s nest.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m ye Captain.”

Dee raised an eyebrow, “Try again.”

“Because I’m ye friend.”

Dee gave a sigh at the words, but nonetheless he sighed and followed the man out the room. 

“Well?” Dee asked when they were alone in the small space. “No one else can hear us up here.”

Logan nodded as he pulled the hat from his head and ran his hand over his face, “I’ve made a mistake Dee.”

“What kind of mistake?”

“The crew doesn’t think I’m fit for Captain. I thought attacking the city and using the siren would fix it. But... but I know I see these men are too greedy for that. After as much as we took, I doubt they’ll accept anything less.”

“We’ll hit another city then,” Dee shrugged. 

“The navy will be prepared next time. And we only have the one siren who withers each time he speaks.” He turned standing to his full height to look down into Dee’s eyes. “We are at the mercy of a creature who is  _ dying _ . And when he dies, the hands will turn to us to capture another siren. And one after that and after that. Do ye think that they’ll just allow that to happen?” 

“Then what do you suggest  _ Captain?” _ Dee asked him.

“A new crew,” Logan declared, taking a step back- as much as he could given the space. “One without loyalty to yer Father and without memory of me as ye slave.”

Dee opened his mouth, but bit his tongue after as he watched Logan’s eyes drift to the crew below. “Do ye know anyone good?” He asked finally. 

“We drop the crew at port for a break of sorts. And me, ye, and Virgil go to the next ship. Virgil charms em all and they are loyal  _ only _ to him. And he has no choice but to be loyal to me.”

“Why are ye even telling me this plan?” Dee asked him after a pause. “Ye don’t need me approval.”

“Aye, but I still want ye around. Them? Not so much.”

_ Why? _

The question Dee wanted to screech at him. 

_ Why do ye want me around?  _

From the day they had met Logan had always reluctantly followed behind Dee, always a few steps behind- just far enough to be insignificant yet close enough to be at beck and call. 

Dee had been the first one to call them friends. And he could still remember the way Logan’s eyes had lit up in joy and surprise, before Father had grabbed the older boy the back of the shirt and held him over the edge of the deck. 

Logan had shouted and screamed in protest of being tossed over the side. Then Father had reminded Dee in the plainest of ways what was Logan’s place. Logan was on the ship as entertainment- as a  _ toy _ for Dee. And if either of them jeopardized that, he would be treated like the other broken toys Dee had had as a child, he would be cast into the sea. 

As they aged Logan grew more comfortable speaking casually to Dee when they were alone-  _ only _ when they were alone- and yet even still he never truly voiced his own thoughts. A true master of speaking without substance. Dee had learned that skill from him- it was one of many. Dee had learned so much from his one true friend, from piracy to things he didn’t understand like the beating in his chest and yet- and yet at times he would remember, that despite growing together, he still didn’t know Logan himself. 

Aye Logan now would call them friends, but it wasn’t the joy of being a friend which caused Logan to put himself at risk for Dee’s sake in all those battles of life- it was fear of being obsolete and what that would mean... but with Dee’s father gone, Logan as Captain, and the crew on their way out Logan was truly free. So why had Logan tried to save him from the Siren? 

Why wasn’t Dee being forced out of Logan’s life too?

Why did Logan want him around, if he was in the enslaver?

_ And why did Dee find himself clinging to Logan’s side? _

~~~~

“This water’s warm.”

Dee raised an eyebrow unimpressed as he closed the door, “Any other complaints I can dismiss?”

“Many.”

“Wonderful... how are ye?”

Virgil gave him a shrug of reply and asked a question of his own, “How long was I out?”

“Nearly two weeks.”

He nodded once and sunk further into his basin before he let his head resurface and Dee found himself noting how pale it was. “And now?” Virgil asked. “What is it you want from me?”

Dee waved dismissively as he sat down across the brig. “In time. Meanwhile, any other questions?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he twisted in his basin, “Alright... Where’s Patton?”

“Captain’s Cabin,” Dee answered easily. “We keep him there in case he tries to kill you again, and because when Logan gets interested in things he takes them to speak in private apparently...” Dee paused as a thought came to him. “just like he did for you.”

“What do you want, pirate?” Virgil asked again, his purple eyes watching carefully. 

“Can’t ye tell that yerself?” When the siren didn’t reply Dee gave a sigh and shifted forward in his seat. “Ye speak a lot of me family. And multiple times ye’ve mentioned a brother. Why?”

“Is that your only question?”

Dee faltered before he sighed, “What is Logan really doing?”

“I can’t answer your questions,” Virgil replied quietly, drawing Dee’s eyes to meet his. 

“Why not?”

“I can’t,” he said. 

_ “Why not?” _

“That Captain of yours has rules,” Virgil said slowly. “And given I’ve seen through what he wants, he’s decided that I can’t answer most questions you ask me.”

Dee let out a slight laugh of disbelief before he tried for another question, “And if I asked ye, why Logan even keeps me around?”

Virgil paused before he shook his head the cockiness he usually wore fading away, “I’m too weak to go against him. It’s time I admit that.”

“He’s planning on killing ye anyway. Yer just gonna do his bidding until he decides that he’d kill you. And he can kill ye regardless of if ye betray him or not. So why-”

“He’s treating me the way he was raised,” Virgil cut in sharply, his words cutting Dee more than he’d like. “Why does that surprise you?”

Dee took a deep breath as all the words settled in his mind and the dots connected. “Tell me Siren... Are ye allowed to make deals with me?”

~~~~

“Yer gonna fall.”

Dee looked up to where Logan leaned over the deck to look at him, before he looked away. “I’m fine.”

“The bowsprit’s not a chair,” Logan replied plainly. “Especially in this heavy rain. Ye need to come below deck before the sea gets too choppy... Are ye okay?”

“I just said I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe ye. Ye haven’t come and sat here since the evening we met the Siren. Tell me Dee, what’s wrong?”

Dee gave a sigh as he climbed back on the deck, “Ye never speak your mind. So some days ago I decided to ask someone else, to find ye have banned Virgil from answering me questions.”

Logan blinked in surprise, an emotion that Dee couldn’t place behind his eyes, before an overly calm expression overtook his face. “What did ye need to know so badly?”

“The truth? I asked him about why he always mentions family and brothers and I asked him what ye weren’t telling me. And given he didn’t answer either.” 

“Dee-”

“We’re ye ever planning on telling me?” Dee yelled at him. “We’re ye ever gonna say a thing? Ye weren’t going to tell me I spent years pulling around  _ me own brother _ on a string?”

Logan squared his jaw and gave a hard swallow, “It’s more complicated than that.”

“Is it?”

_ “Yes!” _

“How?”

“The Captain has rules,” Logan answered quietly. “Ye know that.”

_ “He’s gone now! _ ” Dee screamed. “Now it’s me and you! Because he gave  _ ye _ , me ship-” Dee faltered as a thought occurred to him. “Did he give ye the Serpent because ye earned it or because yer the eldest?”

“The Captain-”

_ “Answer me!” _

“Dee I-”

Dee gave a false laugh as he pushed past his property- his friend- his love- his  _ brother- _ and crossed the deck heading below deck but Logan’s hand grabbed his hilt. 

“I never intended to trick ye!” Logan shouted over the quickening wind. “It- it was easier to say nothing. And what does it change anyway? If I had told ye back then  _ he would’ve killed me! _ And now I thought we were too old for the conversation! So what does it change?”

“What does it change? I guess nothing... Yer right it changes nothing. But ye know what changes a lot?” Dee spat, ripping his arm away. “The fact that ye want to burn this ship to ash, with  _ me _ chained to it!”

Logan opened his mouth to protest before his gaze hardened despite the rain splashing on his face. “What did ye do the siren?”

“Is  _ that _ what’s important right now? Ye  _ precious siren?” _

“Dee!”

“What?” Dee shouted back. 

_ “What did ye do?” _

“I let him go!” Dee admitted with a smile. “He told me the truth and I tossed him over the side. That’s how we were raised, no? Misbehave, and ye get yer toys get thrown away.”

Logan’s- the captain’s eyes flashed with anger as he pulled his hat from his head and tossed it aside onto the deck without care, his hand tight around his sword’s hilt. “Ye  _ insolent- _ ”

Dee didn’t let him finish before he had drawn his rapier, “We pirates don’t fight with words.”


End file.
